Sadie Anis
Personality History Ava Anis was 23 when she met Hermes. She was a Flight Attendant for American Airlines. He fell in love with her and disguised himself as a handsome passenger. She fell in love with him, and soon Sadie was born. Sometime during, Hermes revealed that he was a god and that he couldn’t be with them forever. Thankfully, Ava took the news well, and she continued her job as an Flight Attendant. Whenever she was gone, Sadie would stay with her grandparents in NYC. Sadie never knew her dad. She didn’t remember what he was like, because her mother said he had left before she was born. Sadie was always told that her father loved her and that he had had to leave, but she would meet him one day. The only thing she had from him two bronze rings, that she wore around her neck on a string, because they were to big for her. Then one day, when Sadie was 3, the plane that Ava was in crashed, and there were no survivors. It was in the news, but know one knew the cause. They believed it was something with the engine, but the plane was so broken up, it was hard to tell. Sadie moved in with an aunt, uncle, and a cousin in NYC. Sadie was cared for, but she was lonely. Her relatives were kind, but they were a lot different than her. They were all strawberry blonde with hazel eyes. They were all very timid and never wanted to do anything dangerous. Sadie was the opposite. Sometimes she would see strange blobs following her. She would always ignore them until they became to close, and then she would run and hide. One time she saw a snake lady Dracanae in the library. She ran before it could see her, but she knew she wouldn’t always be so lucky. Another time when she was 10, she was walking home from school, she heard deep canine growling from the bushes. She reached into her backpack and brought out a heavy curriculum book. She gripped it tightly and peered into the shrubbery. Her eyes met big red ones with slit pupils. It gave off a loud howl and sprang from the bushes. It was a hellhound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers. Sadie swung her book at it, but it just caught it in its mouth and shredded it to pieces with its teeth. “Oh well,” she thought, “I guess that means I don’t have to turn in my homework”. The hellhound turned and swiped at Sadie, grazing her arm with its razor-sharp claws. Sadie stumbled back and tripped on a root. She fell and slammed her head on the base of the tree, and her eye sight turned fuzzy. The hellhound leaped toward her. Suddenly, she felt the rings around her neck get unbearably hot. They flashed a bright white and almost blinded Sadie. She pulled the rings off and felt them suddenly change in her hand into two sharp knifes. She gripped one in each hand and brought them up to her face, just in time to catch the hound before it bit her head off. She could feel its hot breath on her face, its teeth only inches from her face. It gave one last howl before crumpling to the ground and melting into shadow, soaking into the ground until it disappeared. That was Sadie’s first experience killing a monster. It wouldn’t be her last. When Sadie was 12, they had a family thanksgiving in their apartment, like they did every year. The apartment was small and stuffed with people, and Sadie was getting tired of answering questions and staying on her best behavior. She ran up to her room and flopped on her bed. From beneath her pillow she pulled out a book of Greek myths. She normally was never reading, there were always more important things to be done;hanging out with her friends, pulling pranks, eating, etc. Recently though, she’d been spending more time reading, because she was doing some research. She had recently realized that some of the monsters she had seen were in Greek Myths. She had started getting books from the school library, and reading about the monsters. Now she flipped open the book to a random page. The first thing that caught her eye was a big humanoid figure with one eye, that was drawn so well, it looked quite real. At the top of the page was the name Cyclops. She said it carefully, almost whispering the name, while staring deep into the brown eye drawn so expertly on the page. It made her shiver. “Sadie!” she heard her aunt call, “Please come downstairs, I need you to get something.” Sadie ran downstairs, leaving the book open on her bed. When she gets downstairs, her aunt tells her that they need to borrow something from their neighbor across the street, and she needs Sadie to go ask for it. Sadie goes through the small park separating the two rows of houses, and gets what is needed. As Sadie is coming back from the neighbors house, she hears a rumble and crash. She looks and sees that where her house was was now a pile of rubble. Looming behind was a hideous face with one eye. “Cyclops” she whispered. She hears sirens in the distance, and she turnes and runs, tears bluring her eyesight. All her family is dead. She has no one left all she knows is that she cannot be responsible for more deaths. She would go into foster care, but she knows she’s the reason all her family died. She doesn’t want to hurt anyone else. Instead, she decides to live on the streets of Manhattan, alone, where no one else would get hurt because of her. She sleeps in alleys and abandoned buildings, but never staying in one place to long, because the monsters would soon find her. She steals food and takes it from dumpsters behind restaurants. Her house’s collapse was in the news, but they blamed it on weakening structure and a gas leak. About the family, it said that there were no survivors that they could tell, and though not all the bodies had been found, it was doubtful that they would find any more, for a fire had started almost immediately after it collapsed. The reporter said “A great tragedy, and we will be looking into the structural soundness of other houses on the street”. Sadie lives in the streets for two years, during which she fights many monsters, including Fire-Breathing Horses, Stymphalian Birds, and Teleknines. Then one day, at age 14, after a particularly exsausting battle with some Harpies, she hears a battle coming from a abandoned wearhouse and investigates. It’s a satyr, and it’s fighting a giant Scorpion. The satyr is loosing the battle. It is injured, and the scorpion comes in for the kill. Sadie jumps down and fights the scorpion. She is good at fighting monsters because of all her experience on the streets. She blocked its tail with her blades, and then slices it’s tail off. It runs toward her with its mandibles clicking, and Sadie dodges, before slicing its head off. The monster disintegrates into dust, and Sadie runs over to the satyr. She bandages his wounds and he takes her to camp. There all is explained to her. She is claimed and becomes a member of the Hermes cabin. Powers * Power 1 * Power 2 * Power 3 Relationships Category:Characters